LucIcon- A Lucy x Nomi fanfiction
by shelby-dragon2014
Summary: <html><head></head>"Are you ready for your first day at Norisville High?" Lucy Hagle is very new to Norisville, but she brings something not all freshman girls can to the table. Lucy is a ninja, just like Randy Cunningham, but she has mastered skills he can only dream of. Soon, after meeting they start dating then things get really complicated.</html>
1. LucIcon- a Lucy x Nomi fanfic- Chapter 1

It was past midnight on a cool fall evening, and Lucy Hagle was wide awake. Her thick, messy, waist length, purple hair lay under her like the fitted sheet on her bed, as she stared up at the ceiling, which was covered with rock band posters. Her deep forest green eyes flickered from poster to poster lazily, as her thoughts bounced around violently inside her skull. She let out a long, deep sigh as she realized that her attempt at sleep was lost. She sat up.

She glanced over at her desk covered with papers and general junk. She let out a small, barely audible, chuckle. Then her eyes settled on something glowing faintly in the darkness of her bedroom. There on her desk lay a beautiful, white ninja mask with electric blue markings on it, underneath it lay a thick, ancient book, with similar electric blue markings, and in the center was a small image of the white ninja's mask. '_ The Ninja Nomicon. _' she thought. The ancient book of white ninja wisdom lay on her desk, right where she had left it. Lucy had heard of the Norisville Ninja and seen clips and images on the news and on the web. In her opinion, the ninja was a decent fighter, but seemed a little cocky. Even in her home town of Louisville, Kentucky, the Norisville ninja was quite famous there, well, he was less popular than the White Ninja, was anyway. All Lucy could hope was that he, The Ninja, would not see her as an enemy, but as an ally, maybe even as a friend.

At her old school, she had been their guardian ninja, that is until she was torn away from her hometown of Louisville, to the strange new town of Norisville. Part of the reason for moving away was because, the Sorceress had moved away from her previous location, to Norisville, and since there was no threat there besides the Sorceress, the ninja mask and Lucy had no real reason to stay. Then things got got complicated. Lucy's father, Reggie, had worked at a huge company that created all kinds of products. Lucy had been to the offices where her father worked only once. The only brands that even thrived in Louisville, had been the McFist products that were shipped directly from Norisville, to individual citizens. At that point in time she knew that she would have to get her father fired. So she decided to pay her father's office a little visit. She had literally stolen every possible paper that could have been of any importance to her father. Sure enough, the very next day her father got fired. She had told him that there were job openings, conveniently enough, in Norisville. So, her father packed up every thing they had, and moved them to Norisville.

After a while of thinking about, ninja duties, evil Sorceress's, and other ninjas, Lucy finally decided to finally try again at some sleep. As she closed her eyes, she felt an overwhelming sense of dread about tomorrow, her first day at Norisville High.

**Hey, so this is my first story. YAYY!**

**So here are some things you need to know:**

**First off, I claim the characters of Lucy Hagle and Reggie Hagle. I created them and yeah if you want to use them please tell me in a PM ( private message) to ask for my permission or give credit where credit is due. If you don't i will do nothing but hate on anything that you may publish. :{**

**Secondly, the name Norisville, Ninja, Norisu, belong to disney**

**Finally, this i'm going to do now so that i dont have to do this later.**

**- Human! nomicon designs are not mine they belong to the very talented NiGHTS! ( applause!:D)**

**- Casual clothes design for nomi belong to the equally talented Raifiel!**

**- the middle name "conikos" belongs to the amazing Chihuahua rocks!**

**So that wraps up every thing for now. So hopefully i will get chapter 2 out soon!**

**Thnx for the support-**

**shelby- dragon2014**


	2. LucIcon- a Lucy x Nomi fanfic- Chapter 2

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Lucy opened her eyes as the sun sliced through her dark blue curtains. She moaned, and threw off her sheets. She stretched and yawned loudly. She stood up, and trudged over to her closet, where, on the knob hung her outfit for the day; A black hoodie, an electric blue t- shirt with the white ninja's symbol on the chest, a pair of brand new blue jeans, bright yellow McKicks TM, and a pair of socks. Lucy lazily threw her clothes on, and then walked to the bathroom. Just as she finished running her hair brush through her hair, her father poked his head into the bathroom,

"Morning, Lucy!" Chirped Reggie Hagle.

"Morning, Dad." She replied.

"Are you ready for your first day at Norisville High?"

"I guess so." She responded hesitantly.

Reggie knew his daughter better than anyone on this planet, he even knew about her double life as the mysterious White Ninja, but all the while, he knew that she was a strong little girl but he could not watch the news after an attack on Louisville. What if she couldn't handle it? What if his baby girl got killed? But, thank God, Lucy always made it home with minor injuries, like sprained wrist, or a twisted ankle. But every time he came close to explaining to her that she didn't need to hide her secret from him any longer, that she could trust him to not tell another living soul, but every stinking time she would simply change the subject swiftly, it sort of hurt that his one and only daughter did not confide in him her biggest secret, possibly ever. He also knew that she had her reasons for not telling him. What if her identity was exposed? It could expose her father to danger and possible death. What if he let slip that he knew who the white ninja really was? That could throw Lucy into harms way, and he could not let that happen, especially after what had happened with her mother all those years ago.

About twenty minutes later, Lucy was ready to go to school. Her father walked her to the bus stop, much to her displeasure. When Lucy had taken her seat at the back of the bus, she glanced out the window and waved at her father. He returned the gesture. With that the bus pulled away from the curb. Lucy stared down at her knees, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Just as she was about to fall into a light sleep, she felt some one tap her shoulder gently. She glanced up at a girl with short, deep purple hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head.

"Hi. Is anyone sitting here?" she asked politely.

"No." Lucy said, smiling welcomingly

"Great!" replied the girl as she took the seat next to Lucy.

"So, what is your name?" asked Lucy.

"My name is Theresa, Theresa Fowler."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Hagle." She held out her hand to shake Theresa's

"So, are you new at Norisville?"

"Yes."

"When did you move to Norisville?"

"Over this summer."

"Wow, so you haven't had a lot of time to see everything in Norisville, I take it?"

"Well, I guess that would be true."

"Well, don't you fret, I and my friends will help you if you need anything."

"Thank you, Theresa."

Suddenly the bus lurched to an abrupt stop, throwing Lucy and Theresa forward, hard. Lucy cursed under her breath. Theresa either didn't hear her or didn't care. The two girls gathered up their belongings and walked off the bus and onto the pavement. Lucy looked up in awe at the huge, white building that loomed over them.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Lucy could only nod.

"C'mon," laughed Theresa," let's go get your schedule and locker number. Theresa began to walk up the blazing white, marble steps up to the doors. Lucy sprinted up the stairs after her.


	3. LucIcon- a Lucy x Nomi fanfic- Chapter 3

Lucy and Theresa walked in to the school. Lucy was dumbstruck as she looked around the already bustling halls of Norisville High. Lucy had to admit, the school seemed much larger than it had seemed outside. Theresa tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy turned towards her.

"C'mon we had better get to Principals Slimovitz's office to get your schedule and locker.'

"Right."

The two made their way to Principal Slimovitz's office. When they arrived, Theresa turned to face Lucy,

"Well here we are. Do you want me to go in with you or should I just go to class and catch up with you later?"

"You go on to class; I'll take it from here."

"Okay, I'll see you later, then." Theresa disappeared into the crowd of students.

Lucy turned back to the door. After a moment or two, Lucy reached out, and turned the knob and walked into the office.

As Lucy walked into the office, an odor of an old locker room hit her square in the nose. She resisted the urge to scrunch up her face. She approached the desk as silently as humanly possible.

"Principal Slimovits?"

All of a sudden the McSwivel TM office chair whirled around to face her. By instinct she reached for her mask. She had a firm grip on it when she released it, seeing that the person in the chair must be Principal Slimovits.

"Hello, I apologize for scaring you so badly. But you must be Miss Hagle."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, welcome to Norisville High!" He said enthusiastically. He held out a hand for her to shake. After a brief pause, Lucy shook his hand.

"Well, how can I help you?"

Finally, the question Lucy had been waiting for, "Yeah, I need my schedule and my locker number."

"Okay, give me one moment, please." He turned to the computer on his desk. After a long pause, there was a whirring sound as the printer jumped to life and printed off her schedule. Principal Slimovits grabbed what must have been her schedule with her locker number, and handed it to her.

"One more second, please," He pressed a large white button on his desk and spoke into a microphone, "Heidi Weinerman, to the office, please."

Shortly, there was a knock at the door, and there standing in the doorway was a girl with fiery reddish- orange hair, and sparkling cerulean blue eyes, "You called, P. Slims?"

"Yes. Heidi I'd like to introduce you to the newest student at Norisville High, Heidi, this is Miss Lucy Hagle. Lucy, this is Heidi Weinerman, the hostess of the schools gossip report."

"Hi!" said Heidi, as she held out her hand to shake Lucy's.

"Heidi, would you do me a huge favor and show Miss Hagle around the school, please." Requested Principal Slimovits.

"Of course!"Exclaimed Heidi, "So, where is your first class?" asked Heidi as they left the office.

"Well, my schedule says, _Mr. Banister, English."_

"Ah, Mr. Banister, yes I had him two years ago. He was such an asshole, but only when he gets really mad, so don't make him mad."

"Okay I won't"

"You know, my little brother is in that class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Howard. Oh, and his best friends name is…..oh crud…starts with an 'R'…"

"Let me try to guess, it. Rupert?"

"No."

"Reggie?"

"No."

"Randy?"

"That's it! Randy! How did I not remember that? Well anyway they are really nice, especially Randy,"

Heidi paused for a moment, as think hard about what to say next. "Hang on let me see your schedule."

"Okay then." Lucy handed Heidi the slip of paper with her schedule and locker. Heidi looked over the schedule, and then pulled out her phone. After a long silence, Heidi finally looked up from the schedule, put her phone back in her pocket, and handed Lucy back the schedule. "Well, speaking of my little brother, you have every class with him and Randy. We are here." They stopped walking.

Lucy turned back to Heidi after checking if that was the right room and said, "Thank you for showing me to my class."

"No problem!"

With that Heidi walked away, leaving Lucy alone standing in the door. Lucy reached out a shaky hand and turned the knob. The class was already filled with freshman students. Lucy was grateful that the bell hadn't rung yet. Lucy approached the desk calmly and cleared her throat. Mr. Banister turned to face her. His voice was deep and he sounded _**so**_ much older than he looked.

"How can I help you?"

""I need my assigned seat. I'm new here." She spoke calmly as she responded to his slightly confused expression.

"I see, well introduce yourself."

Lucy turned casually to the class in front of her. They were so busy talking and carrying on that they did not notice Lucy. Lucy raised her hands and clapped them so hard that the sound not only reverberated around the room, but it grabbed the attention of everyone in that room. Once Lucy knew she had everyone's attention, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I'm so new to Norisville; I only had two days left of summer vacay."

Lucy turned back to Mr. Banister for her seat.

"There is an open seat between Weinerman and Cunningham." He gestured over her shoulder at two boys sitting at the back of the class, giggling and whispering excitedly. Lucy simply shrugged and walked to her seat.

Randy's eyes had never seen anyone so pretty before. He resisted the urge to whistle out loud, because she looked pretty strong and like she could hit pretty hard. She also had a familiar air to her, an eerily familiar one. Randy's heart went wild at the sound of her voice, 'I'm Lucy.' His heart went even crazier when she made her way to the seat next to him.

Howard thought Lucy was okay looking, but, in his opinion, Cunningham was _**so**_much better looking. He glanced over at him. He was practically drooling. Howard rolled his eyes as she approached the seat between him and Cunningham.

Lucy sat casually down in the chair. Soon after, she felt a gentle tap on her arm. She whipped her head around to look Randy Cunningham right in the face. She felt herself blush furiously. He was more attractive than Heidi had let on. She stared in to those deep, beautiful, sapphire blue eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally, snapping herself out of her trance, she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Hi I'm Randy," He held out his hand to shake hers, "and he," he gestured over at Howard "is Howard."

Lucy turned to Howard. They had a silent stare down for a while, then they, reluctantly shook hands.

Faster than they realized, the bell rang and they jumped up. Randy looked at Lucy. She looked slightly confused. He spoke up.

"Lucy?"

She looked up at him, she was closer than he had realized. Their noses were inches apart. He blushed furiously.

"Yes Randy?" She asked softly.

Randy's heart fluttered at the sweet sound of her voice

"Do you know where your classes are?"

"Honestly, no."

Randy struggled not to jump with joy.

"Well, if you let me see your schedule, I might be able to show you to your classes."

"Okay." She pulled out her schedule and handed it to him.

Randy took it from her. Looking over it, Randy realized that it was identical to his own.

"Well," He said, folding up the paper "As it turns out we have the same schedule as me."

"So I've heard. Heidi told me." She said coolly, responding instinctively to his puzzled look.

"May I escort you to our next class?" He held out his arm. After a brief hesitation, she gladly took his arm. They walked out of the class room.

Later, at lunch, Lucy took her seat next to Randy, who did not object to it. Howard came and sat down soon after. As they begun their playful babble, Lucy allowed herself to get lost in thought. When Lucy zoned out, her mind searched through everything a freshman girl could process. After a very long time, Lucy felt someone shake her by the shoulders. She blinked and glanced up at Randy, who was giving her a huge, lopsided, dorky, grin.

"C'mon, we'll be late to our next class." He held out his hand. She took it gladly took it.

They walked down the hall; people were looking at her and Randy. She looked around, feeling very confused. She suddenly remembered; she was still holding Randy's hand. Her face probably turned at least seven shades of pink. She stole a glance at Randy; he looked pretty calm, for a guy who was single yet was holding a girl's hand. Suddenly out of nowhere, a huge person jumped in front of them and pushed Randy back, hard. Randy went sailing backwards, he hit a trash can. When he raised his head again, to Lucy's horror; his nose was bleeding.

"Look at little shrimpy, bleeding and all." Laughed a boy who looked too old to be in high school.

"Look, Bash, I don't want any trouble." Randy started.

"Shut up!" Roared Bash. He swung his huge hand down toward Randy's face.

"Stop," Screamed Lucy "leave him alone Bash!" She emphasized each word with her heavy breathing. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care. Her eyes flashed from Bash to Randy. She felt that fire of passion flood through her veins.

"Yeah? You gonna make me, midget?"

"You take that back."

"Make m- ARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Bash went down hard. Lucy stood frozen, her arm extended to where Bash's face had been only seconds previously. Her hand was curled into a tight fist. She straightened up, "I said, leave him alone."

She said it calmly, but her words bled purely with raw, fresh anger. She walked past Bash as if she hadn't just hit him in the face. She looked down at Randy, her gaze softened amazingly. She leaned down close to Randy. She held out a hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted. As he straightened up he realized that she was dusting off his shirt and jacket. He blushed scarlet. He felt someone grab his hand. He looked down. Lucy was holding his hand warmly in her own. Her hand was soft and warm. He walked beside her feeling ten feet tall. They arrived in the gym; Coach Green was right in the middle of attendance when they walked in.

"Ha, Cunningham and Hagle are present." Coach Green looked down at their joined hands. A sly smirk spread across his face. "Hagle, here is your gym uniform." He handed her a bundle of white and navy blue.

"Alright then, class, go change into your uniforms. Hustle!"Suddenly there was a moan at the door. Everyone turned to see Bash standing there, his eye had swollen to about the size of a grapefruit.

"Bash, you're late and your eye is swollen, go change into your uniform, now."

After changing into their uniforms, the class gathered around Coach Green, who was giving instructions on what they were doing that afternoon.

"Today we will be doing an obstacle course that I put together this morning. Now here is the trick part, you have to jump over the hurdles, jump through the tires on the floor, climb the rope, and ring the bell in a minute or less."

There was a collective groan from the class, excluding Randy and Lucy. Being ninjas, they got a lot of extra exercise, so they were the fittest in the class.

"Alright, now to select the first victim," he reached his hand into the hand then, he slowly pulled out a small slip of paper, "First up is, Lucy Hagle." Lucy calmly walked up to the front.

"Prepare yourself, Hagle. Ready, set, GO!" He pressed a foghorn. The sound bounced around in the ears of the students. Lucy had already taken off at a hard sprint. She clambered up the rope and rang the bell. Suddenly, Coach Green grabbed the rope and began to shake it back and forth. Lucy struggled to hold on. Finally, her grip on the rope broke and she began to fall. Randy instinctively ran forward to catch her. He got there just before she hit the ground.

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest. The rush of adrenaline as coursing through her veins. She braced herself for the hard impact on the polished wood, but it never came. Lucy had shut her eyes tightly. She dared to open them again. She found that she was being held a few feet off the ground. She glanced up into the face of her savior, only to look into those sapphire blue eyes once again. She felt herself blush at least twenty shades of red. Randy set her down gently on the polished wood. Lucy was speechless, no one had ever had done anything like that before. Randy then asked her softly, so that only she could hear him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Time seemed to stand still. Lucy felt him brush what little hair had fallen into her face, he slowly leaned forward. Lucy's heart beat so fast, that she feared it would burst out of her chest. She closed her eyes. Her and Randy's lips met. Lucy swore that her heart stopped beating for three solid seconds.

**Wow. I apologize for the wait; I have had a ton of stuff to do lately.**

**So, chapter 3, a million times longer than chapters one and two.**

**Okay, some things I forgot to address last chapter:**

**First Theresa, Heidi, P Slims, Bash and Coach Green belong to their respectable owners.**

**This is only the beginning of the story.**

**Okay I'll shut up now!**

**-shelby-dragon2014**


	4. LucIcon- a Lucy x Nomi fanfic- Chapter 4

Lucy's and Randy's lips were locked for what felt like eternity. When they finally broke, she looked him in the eyes and said to him, gently, and placed a finger to his lips to silence him,

"We'll talk about this later." She said flatly.

All Randy could do was nod. He looked a little punch-drunk; Lucy had to stifle a laugh as she took his hand.

Howard burned with jealousy. Hagle had, in the spansion of a day, come in and taken Cunningham away from him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit Lucy. But all he could do was stare.

Randy had never felt so happy in his life. He wanted to say something, maybe to apologize for kissing her, after all, that had met for the first time ever just that morning. He wanted to laugh out loud. He wanted to cry tears of joy. All he could do was smile, and nod.

Lucy, honestly, felt like she had been lifted into heaven for a brief moment. She had never kissed any guy before, and she had to admit, she really enjoyed it. Although she did not want to talk about it now, she would talk to Randy later. Her heart had never beaten so fast before in her life. The fire of passion flooded through her veins. She had never been so happy. They resumed their places among the class.

"Well, that was very impressive work, Miss Hagle. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I did gymnastics until I was 7"

"Well, looks like that work payed off, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it did."

Then the rest of the class went. Right after Hensletter had finished his turn the bell rang. Lucy and Randy did not wait to be dismissed. They sprinted off to the locker rooms, swiftly changed out of their gym clothes into their street clothes, and met outside the gym. They walked to Science class with Mrs. Driscoll. They took their seats at the back of the class. Lucy turned to Randy, "Randy?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in gym." Randy placed a finger to her lips,

"Hey, it's okay."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to talk more or less about what might have been going through your mind."

"Okay."

"So, how did you feel?"

"Well, I personally, felt a mix of emotions."

"Such as?"

"Well, guilt, love, and a whole bunch of others that even I don't understand." He said with a smile.

"Well, I mainly felt the whole love part."

The bell rang. Mrs. Driscoll entered holding a large tray of what looked like large, hideous, vines. Lucy could smell them from her place in the back. She and Randy both scrunched up their faces from the horrible odor. They turned to each other, faces still scrunched up and laughed at each other; Randy looked like a mix of a pug dog and an angel. They stopped laughing, however, when Mrs. Driscoll brought one of the horrid smelling plants and set it down on the desk in front of them.

"In the spirit of Halloween, I've decided to let you all grow the Smell-of-Death or Vedus Odor Morcus vines for a grade. You will be working with the other person at your table." Lucy tuned out. She turned to Randy, he appeared to have zoned out to, and the only difference was that a book was open on the desk. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _'Why is Randy asleep over a book?' _She poked him gently in the ribs. He did not respond. _'Must be a boring book.' _She thought to herself. She then glanced at Mrs. Driscoll; she was yacking on about Vedus Odor Morcus or whatever it was called. Lucy reached out a hand toward the book and snatched the book out from under Randy's head. She then rocketed out her other hand to catch Randy's head so it wouldn't hit the table. She slid the book in front of her to examine it further. It looked extremely old, sort of Japanese looking, and it smelled like old paper. What really creeped her out was its similarity to her Nomicon. She glanced around, everyone was watching Mrs. Driscoll. She then opened it wide.

Lucy felt her spirit being torn from her body. She soon felt herself falling, hard. She splashed down into water. _'What the? How is there water in a book?' _She soon resurfaced. She climbed out of the water and shook most of it off of her. She looked around; she appeared to still be in the book because the sky stretched so high up and she knew that she had fallen really far.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Said a cool voice with a light Japanese accent. Lucy whipped around expecting to see Randy standing there, but she was way off. Standing before her was a young man. He had fiery, reddish- orange hair, kind chestnut brown eyes. He looked to be around 15. What the weirdest thing about his appearance was his cape; it was black, with blood red markings that Lucy knew she had seen before.

"I could ask you the same."

"My name is Nomi Conikos Norisu."


End file.
